<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rent by NonlinearOscillation</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22954453">Rent</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonlinearOscillation/pseuds/NonlinearOscillation'>NonlinearOscillation</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>E-mail, M/M, Texting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:02:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22954453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonlinearOscillation/pseuds/NonlinearOscillation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>小提琴家Castiel有一个总是忘记按时交房租的房客。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel &amp; Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>演出很成功，Castiel也成功地在其他同事把自己灌醉之前找借口离开，回到了酒店的房间里。他喜欢他的工作，只是一个人待着让他觉得更舒服罢了——况且，Castiel确实需要休息，在几周高强度的排练之后，他只想花点时间躺在柔软的物件上放空大脑，而不是在庆祝会里应酬。</p><p> </p><p>他确实这么做了，躺在酒店的大床上闭了一会儿眼睛，脑袋里还回荡着表演的曲目，嘴角轻轻扬起微笑。Castiel一向是个十分谦逊的人，但也会为自己的努力所能达到的成就而感到骄傲。对他而言，没有什么能比从热爱的事物中得到回报更好的事了。</p><p> </p><p>又过了一会儿，Castiel翻了个身，开始拿过放在床头柜上的手机查看新消息，果然已经被祝贺挤满了，来自他在音乐学院的老师和同学、他的朋友、他的家人——Michael的消息还是很官方（“祝贺你，Castiel，父亲听说了，他也很高兴”），Gabriel一向油嘴滑舌（“我就知道你能做到！真为你感到高兴，Cassie，不过如果你愿意帮我要一下那个拉大提琴的红发女孩的号码我就更高兴了”），甚至连Lucifer都发了一条消息过来（“做得不赖嘛，Cassandra ;)”）[1]。</p><p> </p><p>Castiel躺在床上眯着眼睛一条条回复，等通知栏最底部的那条推送出现时，他发现那是一封昨天早上就收到的邮件。</p><p> </p><p>他点开了它：</p><p> </p><p>嗨！亲爱的房东，很抱歉我上周忘记准时交房租了，我实在是太忙啦。额外补交了延迟费用感谢你的耐心。PS：我和你的房子相处得很好，它太棒了，院子里你种的玫瑰也长得很好，如果你关心这个的话。</p><p> </p><p>邮件里附了一张照片，是在晴朗的白天拍摄的庭院，照片底部露出了一部分拍照人的影子。</p><p> </p><p>噢。房客。Castiel倒是想起来了。一个多月前他和Gabriel聊天的时候提了一句他想把自己在纽约的那栋老房子租出去，考虑到每年几乎有三分之二的时间他都不住在那儿了，只是出于麻烦还没有开始发广告。Gabriel马上提到他有一个朋友的哥哥要来纽约工作，于是事情就这么成了。（“他也是个搞音乐的，不过不是古典音乐，是摇滚之类。”Gabriel说）</p><p> </p><p>后来大部分的房屋交接工作都是Gabriel帮他完成的，毕竟他根本不在纽约，也完全没有时间打理这件事——没有催房租，只是因为Castiel真的忙到忘记了这件事。但是他不打算告诉这位房客。</p><p> </p><p>谢谢你，我们都会有忘记事情的时候，没有必要交延迟费，知道你住得愉快我也很高兴。</p><p> </p><p>发送完这封简短的邮件之后，Castiel放下了手机。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>距离第一次那场成功的演出已经过了三个月了，Castiel比从前更忙了，他接到了更多的邀约，不得不乘着飞机满世界到处跑，日常往返于各大连锁酒店的房间中，几乎把全部时间都投入到了工作中（他的家庭对此颇有微词，但是Castiel已经学会了不去在乎）。</p><p> </p><p>当这天排练结束后回到酒店，员工交给他两个重量级的Amazon包裹时，Castiel有些惊讶。他可不记得自己有买过什么东西——而如果是其他人寄来的，他应该会提前被告知。</p><p> </p><p>于是他打开手机，果然看到了一封新邮件。</p><p> </p><p>我最有耐心的房东，非常抱歉直到现在才补上前三个月的房租（以及延迟费用），上帝知道我忙到了什么程度结果连续三个月都把这事儿忘了。感谢你对我的信任，没有在这期间把我告上法庭。Sam已经骂过我了，当然，如果你想再骂一次也没关系。PS：为了表示歉意我给你寄了些礼物，希望你喜欢。</p><p> </p><p>谁是Sam？</p><p> </p><p>忽略这封邮件对他来说亲近过头的语气。Castiel拆开包裹，是一箱威士忌和一大块火腿。他在心里叹了口气，他感谢那位房客的心意，但这确实是他不需要的东西。或许喜欢开派对的Gabriel用得上吧。</p><p> </p><p>你需要威士忌和火腿吗？</p><p> </p><p>Castiel给Gabriel发了一条消息。Gabriel回复得很快。</p><p> </p><p>Gabriel：发生了什么？终于想起你哥哥了？你是想送我礼物还是想处理你的追求者送的你不需要的礼物？</p><p> </p><p>Castiel有时会因为Gabriel的敏锐而背后一凉。</p><p> </p><p>Castiel：不，不是追求者送的。但我确实不需要这些东西。</p><p> </p><p>Gabriel：好吧，你可以寄给我。</p><p> </p><p>Gabriel：或者你直接寄给Balthazar，他不是就住在英国嘛，比美国近多了。</p><p> </p><p>Castiel：那不会有点奇怪吗？</p><p> </p><p>Gabriel：Sweetheart，Bal是不会因为别人送了他火腿和威士忌就在专栏上说那人好话的，而且你们本来就是大学同学，要避嫌也晚了。另外，我觉得他在采访了你之后会需要一些精神赔偿。</p><p> </p><p>Castiel握着手机愣了一下。虽然这不是什么好事，但他也不得不承认，Gabriel说得对，他在对话时莫名开始制造尴尬的能力确实在记者们中小有名气，即使那每一次都不是故意的。他发了条短信向Balthazar询问地址，随后开始回复那封邮件：</p><p> </p><p>Winchester先生（Castiel想了好一会儿才想起那个租客的名字）：</p><p>谢谢你的礼物，我很喜欢（在手机屏幕上敲下这个句子时，他感到了一瞬间的愧疚）。祝你工作顺利，也请照顾好身体。</p><p>Castiel</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>晚上，Castiel又收到了一封来自健忘房客Dean Winchester的邮件。</p><p> </p><p>礼貌的天使，你可以叫我Dean，很高兴你喜欢我的礼物。不过，我还为你准备了点别的。在大扫除的时候我发现了你的黑胶姑娘们——看在上帝的份儿上你真是猫王和巴赫的狂热粉丝啊。我买了你还没有的那几张唱片，等你回来之后就能看到完整的一套收藏了。听Sam说你是个小提琴家，可惜我不是很了解古典音乐，相比之下我更爱摇滚。如果你要回纽约了，请提前给我发邮件吧？我想请你吃顿饭。PS：再一次，感谢你美丽的房子，我会帮你照顾好你的玫瑰。</p><p> </p><p>Castiel一行行地读完了这封邮件。他没有见过这位Dean Winchester本人，没听过他的声音，甚至不知道他的长相，但却莫名能想象出一个男人在说这些话时的语气，幽默、温柔、还有一点发现了Castiel的喜好后的小得意。他突然有些想见一见这个男人了（如果当他回到美国这个人还在租着他的房子的话），鉴于他们的合同关系（以及虽然乐种不同但怎么说也算半个同行的关系），当然，依旧不打算说他不催房租完全不是因为信任只是忘记了这件事。</p><p> </p><p>他发了条短信给Gabriel。</p><p> </p><p>Castiel：Sam是你那个朋友吗？他哥哥租了我房子的那个。</p><p> </p><p>Gabriel：是啊，发生什么了？</p><p> </p><p>Castiel：没什么。Dean给我发邮件的时候会提到他，但没有说他是谁。</p><p> </p><p>Gabriel：耶稣基督啊，你们已经进展到互发邮件的地步了？</p><p> </p><p>Castiel：他只是发邮件告诉我他忘记交房租了。</p><p> </p><p>Gabriel：哈哈，忘记交房租？真是个好理由。</p><p> </p><p>Castiel：你很烦，Gabriel。</p><p> </p><p>Gabriel：相信我，Cass，Dean Winchester是个狡猾的混蛋。他绝对是在哪里看到了你的照片然后想泡你，或者想找理由免掉房租。</p><p> </p><p>Castiel：事实上他交了房租，甚至还补交了延迟费用。而且，我连他长什么样子都不知道。</p><p> </p><p>Gabriel：那我告诉你他简直帅呆了——虽然不是我的类型，我喜欢比他更高更壮同时长得可爱的，不过他在酒吧舞台上表演《I'mtoo sexy》的时候我看底下99%的男人和女人都欲火焚身了。他绝对是你的类型！</p><p> </p><p>Castiel：谢谢，你不知道我喜欢什么类型。</p><p> </p><p>Gabriel：我当然知道，不就是Alain Delon嘛？Dean Winchester就等于添加了美国男孩傻气的Alain Delon[2]。</p><p> </p><p>Castiel：晚安，Gabe。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Dean：</p><p>谢谢你贴心的礼物。我很高兴，同时也有些……受宠若惊，你不需要做这些。以后如果你因为一些理由没办法及时交房租，都可以告诉我。在你有时间和心情的时候，也可以听听我的黑胶，我相信每个人都能体会到古典音乐的美妙，只是有时需要时间（有任何问题都可以问我），当然，其他乐种也有各自的优点。希望以后有机会能看到你的演出，听说它们很棒。另，你没必要特别照顾那些玫瑰花，即使是照顾植物也会占用很多时间，它们只是我出国前无意中种下去的，我没有期待它们好好生长。</p><p>祝你生活愉快，Sam也是。</p><p>Castiel</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p>亲爱的天使房东，我想可能是我从前常住的是汽车旅馆，所以习惯了先付后住（以及住完就拍拍屁股走人），但我现在会努力记得每月按时交房租的。你真善良。没人告诉过你这样很容易被人占便宜吗？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p>Dean：</p><p>我相信你不会。没有贪小便宜的人会寄来30磅的火腿和一箱威士忌。另，我把它们捐给了我朋友的派对，希望你不要介意，味道很好。</p><p>Castiel</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Castiel在英国已经停留了快一个月——因为接受Balthazar的专访，还有工作。他在早上七点按时醒来，顶着一头乱糟糟的头发，站在卫生间的镜子前刷牙，突然，放在一旁的手机屏幕随着震动亮了起来。</p><p> </p><p>未知号码：嗨！天使，我是Dean，同时代表Sam问候你。是这样的，我知道明天就要交这个月的房租，同时我的乐队从前的排练场地租赁合同到期了，暂时找不到新的，但我发现你的车库很合适，只不过，里面的那辆车可以移出去吗？我会多付额外的费用。</p><p> </p><p>Castiel：我同时也问候Sam。当然可以，不需要额外的费用。Gabriel有车钥匙。</p><p> </p><p>Dean：太感谢了！</p><p> </p><p>Castiel：看在你这个月终于记得准时交房租的份上。</p><p> </p><p>Dean：Gabriel这个混蛋为什么就能有你这么好的弟弟？或许在某人的亲弟弟面前骂他不太好，但我猜你大概不会介意这一点——如果你介意的话，我会主动去听一个小时巴赫惩罚我自己。</p><p> </p><p>Castiel：听巴赫不是一种惩罚，Dean。以及，我也赞同Gabriel有时候确实是个混蛋。</p><p> </p><p>Dean：btw我看到你的专访了，这还是我第一次看古典音乐相关的杂志。你的眼睛真好看。</p><p> </p><p>Castiel的心头咯噔了一下，他朝镜子里看了一眼。里面是一个刚起床的男人，胡子还没刮，眼神有些迷茫，看上去非常普通。</p><p> </p><p>Castiel：谢谢。你的音乐事业怎么样了？</p><p> </p><p>Dean：你说话永远都这么严肃，是吧？总之还不错，在一个月前我们发现唱片公司的人都是一群不懂音乐的傻X之后我们就开始单干了，这一点上还要感谢你哥哥的帮助。</p><p> </p><p>一个月前，Castiel咬着牙刷，思绪莫名飘回了那个时间点，大概就是Dean突然出现补交上三个月房租的时候。</p><p> </p><p>Dean：[Youtube Link]</p><p> </p><p>Dean：看看它，我们上周的表演。</p><p> </p><p>Castiel犹豫了一会儿，毕竟他还要洗漱、换衣服、吃早餐、及时赶去音乐厅排练。但当他朝水池里吐掉嘴里的漱口水之后，却鬼使神差地走出了卫生间，坐到房间里的沙发上，同时点开那条链接。</p><p> </p><p>那明显是一个粉丝录制的视频，似乎是在一个酒吧里，镜头晃动，光线昏暗，背景音是观众的欢呼声，唯一的光亮是舞台上乐队所在的地方——当然，视频的中心那个男人，Dean Winchester，乐队主唱，同时也是主音吉他。在强劲的电吉他前奏开始而摄像镜头拉近舞台的时候，Castiel突然明白了Gabriel说的“美国版Alain Delon”绝对是认真的。</p><p> </p><p>镜头就那样赤裸裸地追随着Dean在舞台上的移动，仿佛看透了观看者的渴望，把Dean的每一个眼神，每一个举动都记录了下来。他知道Gabriel对于Dean外貌的描述应该不完全是开玩笑，但并没有作过多的想象——哪个早就脱离了青春期的社会人士会在意自己素未谋面的房客是不是像肥皂剧男主角一样帅气啊？（而Alain Delon，那真的太过头了。Castiel那时还在想。上帝不会大方到让世界上有第二个Alain Delon那样的男人。）</p><p> </p><p>然而哪怕视频画质粗糙，也足以承认那张脸真是该死的英俊（完全就是他的类型，Castiel再一次痛恨了一回Gabriel敏锐的直觉），让Castiel的心脏跳动的频率突然变得不寻常起来。Dean的声音十分性感、低沉，有力量，有辨识度，就那样横冲直撞进Castiel的耳朵里，简直百分百适合做一个摇滚乐队主唱——表演的歌曲是Led Zeppelin的《Whole Lotta Love》，在中间的吉他Solo出来的时候，透过屏幕也能感受到台下观众的疯狂程度简直要把酒吧的天花板掀翻了。</p><p> </p><p>最后，Castiel愣了几秒才发现视频已经播放到结尾了，他窝进沙发里，看了一眼手机右上角代表时间的数字，点击了屏幕上的“重播”按钮。</p><p> </p><p>Castiel：这场表演很不错，Dean。</p><p> </p><p>Dean：哈哈这么久没回复，我还以为你因为我表演得太烂不想和我说话了。就只是“很不错”吗？</p><p> </p><p>Castiel：抱歉，Dean，待会儿有一场排练，我正在做准备。我不太擅长言辞，希望没有冒犯到你，我只是想表达我很喜欢你的表演。</p><p> </p><p>Dean：Cass，没必要抱歉，就连Sammy这样每天都摆着一副贱人脸的基佬都觉得你真是太可爱了。你去忙你的吧。</p><p> </p><p>Castiel：抱歉。</p><p> </p><p>Dean：不要再抱歉了！</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> * * *</p><p> </p><p>Dean：说起来你的那辆车真不错，那可是1967年的雪佛兰啊。</p><p> </p><p>Castiel：那是我另一个哥哥Lucifer的，他大概十年前买来开过几次之后就一直放在那儿。</p><p> </p><p>Dean：他真不识货。她确实有一些部件需要更新了，但修好之后绝对是个美人儿。</p><p> </p><p>Castiel：但就算修好了也没有人需要它。</p><p> </p><p>Dean：对你说带有潜台词的话就完全没有用，对吧？好吧，我只是真的真的很想修好它，没有哪个爱车的人会这样暴殄天物的，如果你（或者你哥哥）同意的话，修理费用完全可以由我来出。</p><p> </p><p>Castiel：抱歉，当然可以，我想Lucifer应该早就已经把它忘了。</p><p> </p><p>Dean：不要再抱歉了。</p><p> </p><p>Castiel：你还会修车吗？</p><p> </p><p>Dean：我就是用在修车厂打工的钱买了我的第一把吉他。你的第一把小提琴呢？</p><p> </p><p>Castiel：七岁生日的时候我父亲送我的。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Dean：看我在“Castiel的房子探险”中发现了什么，这是你的吉他吗？[图片]</p><p> </p><p>Castiel：是的，我在小学自学过一段时间，为了Elvis Presley。</p><p> </p><p>Dean：那你为什么成为了小提琴家而不是吉他手，巴赫的魅力更大吗？</p><p> </p><p>Castiel：不完全是。我的父亲希望我成为小提琴家。</p><p> </p><p>Dean：因为看起来更体面？</p><p> </p><p>Castiel：我想是的，我父母的观念比较保守。但我不这么认为。</p><p> </p><p>Dean：说实话，在认识你之前我一直以为古典音乐乐手都是一群严肃的混蛋。</p><p> </p><p>Castiel：看起来你现在改变了你的看法。</p><p> </p><p>Dean：因为你是个温柔又宽容的甜心。</p><p> </p><p>Castiel：谢谢你这么认为。事实上我的同行们都没有你认为的那么严肃，他们大多都比我更有幽默感。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Dean：我亲爱的蓝眼睛天使房东，我这个月按时交房租了，银行正在处理转账。</p><p> </p><p>Castiel：谢谢。</p><p> </p><p>Dean：我以为我能得到一句夸奖？</p><p> </p><p>Castiel：我以为人们不应该为做好分内的事得到夸奖。</p><p> </p><p>Dean：真残酷啊，Cass，你的幽默感呢？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Castiel：[YouTube Link]</p><p> </p><p>Dean：这是什么？</p><p> </p><p>Castiel：演奏到中间部分的时候长号抢拍了，指挥也没拉住，导致后面的节奏越来越快，弦乐手的弓都拉出了残影。</p><p> </p><p>Dean：这算是你们古典音乐界的笑话吗？</p><p> </p><p>Castiel：是的。</p><p> </p><p>Dean：谢啦，Cass，我好久没有笑得这么大声了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Dean：[YouTube Link]</p><p> </p><p>Castiel：我在外面，回去再看。什么是Bugs Bunny？某种兔虫合体怪吗？[3]</p><p> </p><p>Dean：天呐，Castiel，你没有童年吗？这是一部动画，歪心狼追着哔哔鸟，铁砧从天而降砸到他头上啥的。</p><p> </p><p>Castiel：这很好笑吗？（Is it supposed to be funny？）</p><p> </p><p>Dean：不</p><p> </p><p>Dean：是超好笑！（It's hilarious!）</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Castiel：你这个月忘记交房租了。</p><p> </p><p>Dean：抱歉，我亲爱的羽毛脑袋房东，这个月的工作太多了。</p><p> </p><p>Dean：我开始考虑永远忘记交房租，因为似乎那样看来你就会每个月都主动发短信，而如果你忘记了——那么我就可以不用交房租了，一举两得。</p><p> </p><p>Dean：我在开玩笑，Cass，别真的准备找律师。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Dean：[图片]</p><p> </p><p>Dean：整理车库的时候发现了这张照片，这是你小时候吗？</p><p> </p><p>Castiel：shit</p><p> </p><p>Castiel：是我</p><p> </p><p>Dean：真有趣，第一次听你说脏话，让我对这张照片背后的故事更感兴趣了。</p><p> </p><p>Castiel：也不是什么有趣的事。那时我们一家去莫斯科旅游顺便探亲，有一天我和Lucifer Gabriel一起出门玩，结果他们先回去了，晚上我一个人在雪地里睡着了，直到搜救队找到了我。刚到家的时候，Lucifer觉得我冻得浑身发抖的样子很搞笑，就拍了这张照片。他是个恶魔。[4]</p><p> </p><p>Castiel：只是提醒了我他们俩有多混蛋。</p><p> </p><p>Dean：poor boy</p><p> </p><p>Dean：我对Sam做过最坏的事也就是给他编辫子。</p><p> </p><p>Castiel：他同意吗？</p><p> </p><p>Dean：不同意，但过去他打不过我，现在他懒得打我了。</p><p> </p><p>Castiel：你也挺混蛋的。</p><p> </p><p>Dean：嘿！</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Dean：说真的，你从前都怎么对付老是跑进你家院子里的流浪猫？它们破坏玫瑰花丛，还往黑美人的发动机上撒尿，我不能忍受了。</p><p> </p><p>Castiel：抚摸。喂食。（Pet.Feed.）</p><p> </p><p>Dean：太难受了，我对猫毛过敏。</p><p> </p><p>Castiel：或许你可以尝试给它们弹《Stairway to Heaven》把它们吓跑。</p><p> </p><p>Dean：Cass，这很有帮助。你过去就是这么做的吗？</p><p> </p><p>Castiel：不，我一般是拉一首巴赫。不过后来发现反而有更多的野猫因此聚集了过来，我就放弃了。</p><p> </p><p>Dean：Cass，这很有帮助也很好笑。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Dean：感谢你的唱片，我发现播放《Hound Dog》对于驱赶猫咪效果显著。</p><p> </p><p>Castiel：试试《Can't Help Falling In Love》。</p><p> </p><p>Dean：两只变成四只了！</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Dean：这张照片怎么样？[图片][5]</p><p> </p><p>Castiel：车很好看。</p><p> </p><p>Dean：那位帅哥已经不值得你评价了吗？对不起，这个月的房租正在转账中，我不是故意忘记的，只是我的乐队正在忙着为音乐节做准备，包括选择宣传照。</p><p> </p><p>Castiel：抱歉，我没有那个意思。这张照片里你看上去很好。祝你演出顺利。</p><p> </p><p>Dean：你也是 ;)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Castiel：我看了你的表演，真的太棒了，尤其是中间那一段突然改成E小调布列舞曲的吉他solo，非常惊艳。</p><p> </p><p>Dean：Wow我很高兴你在我给你发链接之前就自己去看演出视频了，我就知道你会喜欢这个的。要知道通过你的唱片收藏的帮助，我现在应该也算某种吉他手中的巴赫达人了。</p><p> </p><p>Castiel：很高兴看到你开始喜欢巴赫。</p><p> </p><p>Dean：真希望你当时就在现场。[6]</p><p> </p><p>Castiel：我也希望。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Dean：我看了你的演出视频，太他妈棒了。那身西装也很适合你。底下的观众就像那些因为巴赫而聚集在你家门口游荡的小野猫一样。</p><p> </p><p>Castiel：谢谢，实际上那是燕尾服。那场演出会出一张现场专辑。</p><p> </p><p>Dean：我会记得买一张加入我的收藏。</p><p> </p><p>Castiel：我可以送你。</p><p> </p><p>Dean：特别版吗？</p><p> </p><p>Castiel：你想要什么样的特别版？</p><p> </p><p>Dean：当面私人演奏的特别版？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Dean：我 不 敢 相 信，Cass，这可是Jimmy Page用过的Telecaster啊[7]，不敢想象它要多少钱。你的专辑我也会好好收藏的。这真是太他妈特别的特别版了，我开始怀疑你是要用这个礼物来贿赂我的良心，让它提醒我每个月准时交房租。</p><p> </p><p>Castiel：上周在英国听说了有拍卖这把吉他的拍卖会，我顺路参加了一下。很高兴你喜欢它 ;)</p><p> </p><p>Dean：我也很高兴你终于学会发表情符号了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Castiel：我要回国了。</p><p> </p><p>Dean：什么时候？回来多久？</p><p> </p><p>Castiel：两周之后，圣诞节过完就走，今年我再不参加圣诞聚餐Michael会杀了我的。</p><p> </p><p>Dean：我真希望你能待得再久一点。需要我另外找房子吗？如果你更喜欢一个人住的话。</p><p> </p><p>Castiel：不用。</p><p> </p><p>Dean：那提前预祝两周后的同居生活愉快！需要我开英帕拉去机场接你吗？</p><p> </p><p>Castiel：不用了，Gabriel会来接我。</p><p> </p><p>Dean：啊那个混蛋，抢走了Sam还不够吗？</p><p> </p><p>Castiel：他抢不走我，Dean。</p><p> </p><p>Dean：如果不是知道你是个多么心思简单的羽毛脑袋，我会觉得这句话有弦外之音。</p><p> </p><p>Castiel：这个时候我应该说抱歉吗？</p><p> </p><p>Dean：不用。</p><p> </p><p>Dean：btw 院子里的玫瑰花开了。[图片]</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p>Dean：抱歉，那天晚上我有一场演出，没办法在家里用黑胶机放着《I'm Coming Home》等你回来了。</p><p> </p><p>Castiel：没关系。祝你演出顺利。</p><p> </p><p>Dean：你会来看吗？</p><p> </p><p>Castiel：如果时间赶得及的话。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>所谓“如果时间赶得及的话”——他本以为他可以更冷静一些。但Castiel不太愿意承认他刚走出接机口，就把行李都丢给了Gabriel，一个人在机场打车直奔Dean表演的地点，只是为了尽量赶上表演的哪怕最后几分钟。四十分钟后，出租车停在俱乐部门口，Castiel最后看了一眼手机，最新的未读消息是Gabriel（“你一定是去看那小子的表演吧，我就知道”“记得戴套!!!”），Castiel忍住了在马路上翻白眼的冲动。消息记录再往上，已读历史是三分钟前他给Dean发的：演出结束了吗？</p><p> </p><p>Dean：快了，应该还会有几首encore，你如果来了的话可以直接到后台休息室，告诉俱乐部门卫你的名字就好。XXX[8]</p><p> </p><p>Castiel看着最后的“XXX”疑惑了一会儿，猜想Dean是喝醉了还是过于激动多打了几个字母。</p><p> </p><p>他向俱乐部门卫报上了自己的名字。“跟我来吧，恋爱中的小鸟（little love bird）。”门卫挑了挑眉毛，露出一个了然的表情。Castiel张了张嘴，最后还是没有反驳，只希望自己的脸红在昏暗的灯光下不要太明显。</p><p> </p><p>他跟着高大的门卫踏进俱乐部大门，差点没被躁动的人群掀翻在地——比喻意义上。两层高的俱乐部里大概挤了好几百号人，Castiel很少亲自踏足这种地方，这是和礼堂里的交响音乐会完全不同的景象，欢呼声震耳欲聋，男男女女摇摆着身体，空气中满是酒精的味道，舞台的前排有人潮高喊着Dean Winchester的名字，就好像他过去在几英寸屏幕上看过的Dean的现场演出，现在全部成为了他身边的现实。在这样的嘈杂中，Castiel却莫名感到自己的心跳声越来越清晰，好像有什么十分重要的时刻即将在他的生活里发生——随着他跟在守卫后面，离人群越来越远，离后台越来越近。</p><p> </p><p>很快一段时间后，那个门卫在Castiel前面停下，无声地指了指面前那扇半掩着的门，然后离开了。</p><p> </p><p>Castiel低头望着门把手，门里面有灯光，以及在外头听不太清的说话声，还有大声的笑，他听得出来那不是Dean，或许是乐队的其他成员。</p><p> </p><p>但他确实马上要见到Dean Winchester了，物理意义上的“见到”，面对面。他的房客，他的朋友（Castiel目前这么认为），不是图片，影像，或手机里的短信，而是真正的——他突然感到一阵轻微的眩晕，就好像他十四岁第一次登台演出之前的感觉。有一些紧张，但是不至于恐慌，脑海中不断闪现着过去的一些画面，直到最底层。他本想把脑袋里混乱的思绪整理好再走进去和里面的人打招呼，但是Castiel的手显然比他的想法快了一步。他推开了门。</p><p> </p><p>休息室里的人突然都停下了说话，就好像天使经过一样[9]。房间里有四个人，站着或坐在沙发上，都转过头来看着站在门口的Castiel——当然，包括Dean Winchester，他妈的裸着上身的Dean Winchester。</p><p> </p><p>在明亮的日光灯光线下，Castiel突然觉得那股眩晕更严重了。</p><p> </p><p>Dean Fucking Half-Naked Winchester也在看着他，他脸上还带着笑容，看上去先前演出的顺利让他很高兴。他的眼睫轻轻扇动着，右手拿着一瓶矿泉水，辣爆了的身材上还覆着一薄汗，脖子上挂着一根金属项链，左胸口有一个纹身（Castiel知道那代表他的家族，他没有告诉Dean，除了演出视频之外，他还看过一些粉丝的分析和评论），比电子屏幕里更性感，Castiel见过的所有性感要更性感，比他妈的Alain Delon更Alain Delon——当然，是加了美国式傻气的那种。</p><p> </p><p>Castiel突然觉得自己丧失了语言的能力，他或许应该说“你好，Dean”“我来了”“终于见到你我很高兴”，但是要在他成功地把“你看上去太棒了”之类的蠢话完全咽进肚子里之后。</p><p> </p><p>而Dean Fucking Amazing Winchester也没有说话，只是用那双该死的漂亮的绿眼睛注视着他，一动也不动，就好像两个人同时失去了语言能力，但这种沉默莫名地并不让人觉得尴尬，仿佛他们可以直接用脑电波交流。</p><p> </p><p>“Okay，你们Eye Fuck够了吗？外面还有五百个观众在等着呢。”</p><p> </p><p>终于，十几秒后，一个坐在沙发上的金发女孩站起身打破了沉默（“以及这里还有我们。”一个坐在沙发上的亚裔男孩笑着小声说道。），显然已经看不下去了。她撩了撩肩上的头发，歪着头有些戏谑地看着Dean：“这位就是你的天使，对吧？所以，要给他看你的礼物吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“噢，对，当然。”Dean立刻回过神来笑了笑，他几步走近Castiel，肢体动作莫名表现得有些局促，“很高兴见到你，Cass。”他的手上下移动了一下，似乎是不确定要和Castiel握个手还是什么——最后，Dean把手放在Castiel的肩头拍了拍。</p><p> </p><p>“什么礼物？”Castiel问道，然而在外人看来他的目光甚至一直没有离开Dean的眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>“待会儿你就知道了。”Dean对着他眨了眨眼。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Castiel在人群的后方找了个位置坐下。十几秒前，他估计了一下前排人群的疯狂程度，最后决定还是不去挤人墙，他会受不了的，即使他确实很想近距离地看Dean的表演。如果你希望他面对面给你唱一首Elvis Presley，你知道他会同意的。有个声音在Castiel的脑海里这么说，但Castiel选择让这个声音离开。同时专注于舞台上。</p><p> </p><p>Dean出场了——他已经套上了一件灰色的T恤。观众里发出了小小的欢呼声，Dean站在立式话筒前，等待着人群平静下来。他背着一把Telecaster——Castiel送给他的那把。</p><p> </p><p>“最后一首歌，是什么呢？”</p><p> </p><p>Dean握住话筒，性感低沉的声音回响在整个俱乐部里，一个有意的问句激起人群的又一阵欢呼。他微笑着，在舞台上看起来简直闪闪发光，灯光从他的身后上方照射下来，让他的轮廓在Castiel眼中笼上了一层薄薄的光晕，像是某种十分具有意义的神圣时刻的开端。黑暗中的Castiel一瞬间不记得他上一次如此沉浸在一场音乐表演中是什么时候了，他的眼睛仿佛有了自我意识，只会跟随着舞台中央的那个人的一举一动，耳朵过滤了嘈杂的人群，只听得见Dean的声音。</p><p> </p><p>“这首《Can't Help Falling in Love》送给一个对我来说很重要的人，”舞台上的Dean牢牢地攥着话筒，一字一句地说着，似乎是无比希望他的声音能被音响传递到每一个角落，他的目光缓缓地扫过台下，像是在寻找着他口中所说的那个人，“感谢过去一年以来他献出的车库，唱片，玫瑰，1967年的雪佛兰，和所有的爱。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>“那很有创意。”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯？”</p><p> </p><p>“我是说，从《Can't Help Falling in Love》转到《Pretty Woman》——好吧，《Pretty Boy》。”Castiel坐在Impala的后座上，目光注视着前方，慢吞吞地说，右手食指轻轻抠着安全带，“那一段非常有创意。”</p><p> </p><p>“只是‘有创意’？”Dean用一种假装出的难以置信的语气调侃道，一面慢慢降低Impala的速度，直到它停在Castiel家的车道上。“家，甜蜜的家（Home Sweet Home）。”Dean看着前方的房子挑了挑眉毛。</p><p> </p><p>Castiel笑了一下，走下车，借着车前灯的光环顾四周，“看上去和我离开之前没什么两样。”然后转过头看着绕过车前盖走到他面前的Dean，“我猜Gabriel一定会很生气。”他歪了歪头，注视着Dean那双靠得越来越近的、温柔而又美丽的绿色眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>“为什么生气？”</p><p> </p><p>“我想是因为某种程度上，他认为你把我抢走了。”</p><p> </p><p>“哥哥们的典型想法。”Dean轻笑一声，垂下眼睑，右手温柔地抚上Castiel的脸颊，缓缓将额头抵上他的额头。</p><p> </p><p>“唔。”闭上眼睛的Castiel嘟囔了一声，感受着他和Dean温热的呼吸交缠在一起，任由生了茧的手指描绘着他的脸部轮廓（一定是因为Dean的手指长期拨动吉他弦的缘故。Castiel猜想。），“他大概会觉得你是为了不交房租什么的吧。”</p><p> </p><p>“哈，他一开始找上Sam可只是为了让Sam帮他写金融法的作业，没资格这么觉得。”</p><p> </p><p>“但事实上，我正在考虑这件事。”</p><p> </p><p>“什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“也许你以后不用再交房租了，”Castiel的背靠着Impala紧闭的车门，双手揽住Dean的脖颈好支撑自己的身体，“而我会考虑圣诞节过完再待得更久一些。”他的身体因为某人在他锁骨部位的留下的印记紧绷了一下，倒吸了一口气，习惯性地皱起眉头，有些羞耻地发现自己说话的声音已经变得粗重起来，“以及，你确定要在外面做吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“你当时盯着我看了那么久，别以为我不知道你的羽毛脑袋里在想什么。”而Dean的回应只是封住了Castiel的嘴。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>[1]Cassie和Cassandra分别是Gabriel和Lucifer在原剧中叫过的Castiel的昵称。</p><p>[2]作者某天和朋友整理出一个脑洞公式，Jensen Ackles=Alain Delon+美国男人限定傻白甜气质（有兴趣的朋友可以对比一下两人的照片，此外作者还觉得Jensen=Jude Law+美国男人限定傻白甜气质）。而且Dean本人也喜欢Alain Delon演的Zorro。</p><p>[3]用了原剧S8E08中的一段对话。</p><p>[4]Misha在俄罗斯的下雪天夜晚被搜救队发现是真事。</p><p>[5]参考原剧某集中Dean放在约会网站上那张靠着黑美人的照片。</p><p>[6]1972年，我们的Dean最爱的摇滚乐队Led Zeppelin在纽约长岛的演唱会上，吉他手Jimmy Page在演奏《Heartbreaker》的吉他solo时即兴加入了一小段巴赫E小调布列舞曲。据Page本人所说，当时他的情人Lori也在台下，他是在用自己天才般的技术向情人炫（求）耀（爱）。有兴趣的朋友可以去听Led Zeppelin的神级live album《How The West Was Won》。</p><p>[7]Fender的Telecaster，一款电吉他。我们的Dean最爱的摇滚乐队Led Zeppelin的吉他手Jimmy Page也是它的忠实使用者。</p><p>[8]XXX=kiss kiss kiss，表达爱意的常见落款，但文中的Cass并不理解。</p><p>[9]JIB2的Misha和Sebastian双人场，Sebastian说了一个法国传说，大意是人群突然沉默的时候代表有天使经过。不过据作者本人的经验，世界各地应该都有类似的故事。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>